Sugar Doll Crisis
by ills
Summary: Tuxedo Kamen rescues Sailor Moon from an evil youma and then accuses her of doing something unthinkable. Embarrassing situation ensues. One shot.


_Disclaimer: So these people in black suits told me it would be a good idea to say that I don't own Sailor Moon or Polaroid unless I wanted my knee caps broken. So, like I don't own Sailor Moon or Polaroid and I like my body just the way it is. _

**Sugar Doll Crisis **

It was quiet, peaceful even.

Some might say perfect, that is if you didn't mind the cold wind that was currently making not only Tuxedo Kamen's cape but Sailor Moon's skirt to flutter as well.

Blushing Sailor Moon turned towards Tuxedo Kamen, "Thanks for saving me back there," She hesitated for a brief moment. "It was really brave of you."

"It was nothing," Tuxedo Kamen stated, his voice was unusually a different octave but Sailor Moon failed to notice. "Though," Here he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know, maybe its intuition but something tells me you could have easily dodged that attack."

Sailor Moon stiffened while turning a few shades of red, "No," She placed her hand on the back of her head, embarrassed. "I would never do that, that sloth youma was coming at me so fast I froze."

Blinking down at her Tuxedo Kamen desperately tried to conceal his smirk, "That youma was practically crawling towards you."

"Well," Sailor Moon placed her two gloved index fingers together while looking towards the ground. "I _did _trip."

"Over what, air?" Tuxedo Kamen sighed, "I was watching you very closely and I did not see one obstruction you could have possibly tripped on." Through his white mask he narrowed his sapphire eyes on her. "I think you faked it."

Stamping her little booted foot on the ground Sailor Moon raised her head towards him, "Ok! Fine, I admit it, I faked it!"

Tuxedo Kamen appeared hurt, "Sailor Moon you wound me. Have you been faking this entire time?"

"No!" Sailor Moon yelled. "It was just this one time I swear," She lifted two fingers up Boy Scout style while Tuxedo Kamen bit back his laughter.

"Why'd you do it?" He questioned.

"Well," Her voice trailed off.

"_Sailor Moon_," He warned.

"Arg," Sailor Moon let out a frustrated scream. "Ok! You've been so busy with studying lately and we haven't," She paused shifting her eyes away from him.

Tuxedo Kamen bounced over towards Sailor Moon, enveloping her in his arms. "Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon questioned while titling her head back.

"If you wanted to be held by me so badly as to put your life at risk then you should have just said something Usako." Tuxedo Kamen voice was tender while he leaned down towards her. "Admit it."

Face flushed and hands sweaty Sailor Moon looked past his mask towards his sapphire eyes. "I want to be held by you," Her flush deepened. "And k-kissed."

"As you desire my Princess," Tuxedo Kamen stated before closing the gap between them and placing his lips on hers.

**Flash**.

Usagi blinked, appearing confused. 'What was that?' Her inner voice questioned before she shifted her eyes back towards her desk.

Two plush dolls stared up at her.

Namely two replica plush dolls of two of Japan's favorite super heroes: Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

Sailor Moon's outfit, being on the receiving end of Luna's claws during her temper tantrums, was torn and in some places while some of the stuffing was falling out. Meanwhile Tuxedo Kamen, which Usagi had personally sewn herself, was ill-proportioned in every shape possible.

One arm longer than the other.

Head the size of a basket ball.

Cape was the wrong color.

But, Usagi loved it full heartily nonetheless.

"Now, where were we?" Usagi questioned the lifeless dolls while making them bounce closer to one another. "Ah, Tuxedo Kamen was about to confess his feelings."

_Snicker_.

Usagi suddenly stiffened, instinctively covering the dolls up by lying over them on her desk. Hesitantly she turned towards the door to find a certain feline staring back at her. "Hey Luna," She greeted casually.

"How's the studying going?" Luna asked from her seated position at the door's threshold.

"Fine," Usagi stated with a nervous giggle, eyeing a piece of what she thought to be black paper that sat under one of her paws.

"You know maybe you and I have entirely different idea of what studying is," Luna began causing Usagi to let out another nervous giggle.

"I don't thi-" Began the nervous blonde but was cut off by her cat.

"See, I think studying is you opening up your text books and I don't know maybe _reading_ the letters causally pieced together on those pages." Luna dipped down and with her paws lifted up the black piece of paper, which turned out to be a Polaroid picture. "Not you making out with a plush toy."

Usagi paled her jaw dropping and her eyes bugging out, "W-w-when?"

Luna grinned, "Won't Mamoru be surprised to see this?"

"Give it back!" Usagi ordered as she stood up from her seated position but as the blonde took one step towards her feline friend she popped the photograph in-between her fangs and hightailed it down the hallway. "Ack! Luna!" Usagi screamed before making a beeline towards her dresser. Rummaging through a couple of drawers the blonde finally let out a squeal, "Ah found you!" She stated while pulling out a bag of catnip and one of Luna's favorite chew toys before running out the door.

"Luna!" Usagi screamed while chasing after the cat, 'You won't get away with this!'

**The End.**

_An: Hope you guys liked it and will leave a review! _


End file.
